


White Day with Demons

by N_A_N_O



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Voidwing Sandalphon (OC), voidwing Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Lucifer the Voidwing's White Day lines which will never exist, and a less formal and more playful Sandalphon's lines for you.
Relationships: Lucifer / Reader (Shingeki no Bahamut), Sandalphon / Reader (Shingeki no Bahamut)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	White Day with Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: They stay implicit, but they are still naughty demons deep down.

**Voidwing Lucifer**

“Knight… Ah, we’re indeed in another world here, so excuse my mistake. I mean, Captain, I am honoring you with my presence for an important transaction.”

“I have heard this is the day mortals return gifts as a token of gratitude for Valentine’s Day. Forgive my reaction, or rather lack of appropriate reaction then. I was surprised a mere mortal would dare bestow a gift upon the King of Demons in person without passionately desiring an equivalent exchange.”

“… You insist that you weren’t hoping for anything in return? Are you sure? … Fufufu, no, no, I’m implying absolutely nothing. Forgive me, for your reactions are adorable. Ah, yes, the reason for my visit.”

“Here’s a token of my gratitude for welcoming my Sandalphon and me on your ship. Marvel, for I am the creator of these tiny melty wonders, fufu! Oh, but maybe, receiving a gift from the terrifying King of the Demons isn’t desirable to a human… Ah? You’re happy? Then so am I.”

“As I warned, a demon’s gift never comes without a price… What? Gifts don’t work that way? I’ve spent all day learning about the pleasures of chocolate with Sandalphon to create these, so it matters little. I won’t press you with a selfish request then. Mh? Having second thoughts? Here, take these heart-shaped truffles instead of squirming!”

“I am grateful for the fun I had with Sandalphon learning about chocolate-making. I’ve also learned a bit of a painful lesson about how hot melting chocolate is on… Why are you covering your ears?”

**Voidwing Sandalphon**

*A knock at the bedroom door. Voidwing Sandalphon is standing in front of you, hiding something behind his back with a mischievous grin on his face*

“Captain, would you invite a lonely little demon into your room, just for tonight? Aw, why are you looking so suspiciously at me, while you’re hiding that scythe inside? Hehe, you think I haven’t noticed? No, no, ah! Sorry, I’m sometimes clumsy when I speak to innocent mortals, I didn’t mean to upset you!”

“Honestly, this is the first time a human has shown me kindness, and I am not sure how to behave. I’ll get directly to the point: I’ve made you a gift to thank you for your Valentine’s chocolates, and for everything since I joined the crew. Your pleasure and happiness are mine.”

“If I had expected your gift, Valentines’ Day would have been the perfect event to celebrate new beginnings for me. Before I was a demon, I was an innocent Cupid. I could have hidden in a cloud, and shot a lover’s arrow to create mischief. What? Do you seriously believe I did that then? No, never, but I do it now when people aren’t paying attention. Like… Pop!”

“How are my spicy black chocolates? My! Captain! Your face is so very red! Are the spices too hot for you to handle? I shouldn’t have fed you without warning? Hahaha, but I _know_ you loved it.”

“Do you feel like I shot you with one of my arrows? Nonsense! Lucifer wouldn’t forgive me if I did! He'd punish me in all kinds of naughty ways— Oh, forgive me, you are still so young! Now you say I should treat you like an adult? Are you sure you're of age? If then, I can treat you like an adult for free, all night long.”


End file.
